


Constructora

by AriesBlack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amor - Freeform, KnB - Freeform, M/M, tatuajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesBlack/pseuds/AriesBlack
Summary: Taiga tatuado. Daiki estúpido y un poquito discriminatorio.Lo que el negro no sabe es que Taiga es su nuevo superior en la constructora y lo que Taiga ni sabe, es que él podrá desquitarse en el trabajo, pero Daiki va a desquitarse en la cama.





	Constructora

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, mía es la historia.
> 
> Este escrito surge por petición de Jazmin, la idea de Luisa.

* * *

**Retroexcavadora**

–En serio hermano, no sé qué mierdas hago acá, además, un idiota me acaba de criticar ... El imbécil dijo que estaba bien vestido, pero mis brazos parecieran de un recluso, ¡me llamo pandillero el muy infeliz!

–Bro, te lo advertí, Japón no es exactamente tolerante con eso.

–Jipin ni es tilirinti, ¡bah !, Que se metan su moral por ...

–¡Taiga!

El silencio tras la advertencia fue roto por una carcajada estruendosa de parte del quejante.

–Oh hermano, ese tipo trabaja para la constructora.

–¿Debo prepararme legalmente?

–Naa, el sujeto me divertirá lo suficiente hasta que papá venga.

Y si Lucifer sufrió un hijo, Kagami Taiga fue digno de llevar la sangre de aquel ángel caído.

No obstante, regresemos unas horas atrás en el día, principalmente en el aeropuerto donde arribaba un muy fastidiado Taiga. El hombre de veintinueve años dio el ancho para un hombre que pertenece al mundo bajo o era algún deportista, su metro setenta y seis, músculos trabajados, piel trigueña, cabello rojo rebelde, ojos animales y, para adornar el pastel de tal espécimen, unos increíbles tatuajes encontrados a lo largo del cuerpo, eran toda una obra de arte de la masculinidad en carne; tal que posiblemente Bernini o Miguel Ángel estarían encantados por tallar en el mármol.

Taiga se involucró no solo fastidiado, sino hastiado y muy cansando ante tal vuelo, sin contar con las miradas de desagrado por sus tatuajes. Bien, quizás eran extraños, pero eso no les daría el derecho a verlo, bien podríamos observarlo o simplemente ignorarlo, pero oh no, las personas con su maldita morbosidad le seguían como las abejas a las flores. El agente de migración le preguntó al mismo tiempo durante una hora, ¿qué si era japonés? ¿Qué si entraba por cuestiones ilícitas o laborales? ¿Qué si su nombre era realmente el que indica sus documentos?

Varias veces estuvo tentado a decirle, _no, cómo cree, vengo a Japón a matar mujeres, comprar droga y armas._

Afortunadamente alguien de allá arriba se apiado de él, pues el agente le dejó libre por cambio de turno. Sus maletas fueron otro cantar así como el taxi.

Ahora estaba ahí, fastidiado, vestido con un traje a medio vestir porque el calor era terrible en aquella época del año en la ciudad. Necesitaba con urgencia una cerveza o un baño, se necesita mierda. Con maletas en mano se encaminó a recepción, donde agradeció que la estancia tuviera clima, desabrocho un botón más; el calor era impresionante, ni siquiera en Texas podría ser tal subidón.

\- _Tierra trágame y escúpeme en alguna playa tropical._

Taiga se encontró en sus lamentos que no noto que de una puerta salían varios hombres, quienes vestían pantalones y camisas de mezclilla con manchas de tierra en ellas, acompañados por botas y cascos. Algunos discutiendo, otros riendo por la jornada laboral pasada. Ni siquiera noto como todos los presentes se le quedaban viendo.

\- _Quiero una cerveza._

–Puedo ayudarte con eso.

\- _¡Puta mierda!_

Aomine Daiki era un hombre tranquilo, pocas veces se alteraba, pero ver aquella belleza exhibida en la recepción pudo con él. Saliendo de una jornada larga con algunos contratiempos en la obra, fue un bálsamo ver aquel ser allá, postrado como si la estancia fuera hecha exclusivamente para él. Recargado con sus antebrazos, sus piernas niveladas abiertas siendo marcadas por el pantalón de vestir, la camisa tinta y el chaleco resaltando su pecho y caderas, babeo. Inevitablemente babeo.

–Wow que boca.

\- _Hombre, no parezcas de la nada, avisa que estás ahí._

–Porque mejor no hablas en un idioma, me mareas un poco.

Con un actuar avergonzado Taiga se enderezo, no se había dado cuenta en el idioma en el cual hablaba.

–Siento eso.

–No te preocupes. –Daiki sonrió, se acercó un poco al hombre. –¿Te han atendido? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

–No, la chica ya ha llamado a quien busco, gracias. –La sonrisa que dio Taiga, dejó embobado a Daiki. –Por cierto, soy Taiga, Taiga Kagami.

El pelirrojo se grabó las mangas para después extender su brazo derecho, exponiendo a sus bebés.

–Es una lástima que vistas formales con esos brazos de delincuente.

Y así como llegó, se fue.

Taiga se quedó con la mano extendida, perplejo ante lo ocurrido. No solo le negamos el saludo, le insultaron y ni siquiera pudimos obtener el nombre del bastardo que lo hizo.

–¡Taiga bebé! Me alegra tu arribo, ¿cómo fue tu viaje? –El abrazo de su madre junto con su efusividad se extinguió apenas notó la cara seria y el cuerpo rígido de su hijo.

–Alex, ¿Quién es ese tipo?

–¿Quién? Oh, ¿te refieres a Aomine? Es el jefe de construcción, ¿por qué?

Kagami no respondió, había obtenido más de lo deseado.

**** ****

*** ***

El delicioso aroma del tabaco inundaba la habitación, el ardiente calor su garganta, todo mientras el aire frío se colaba como serpiente entre sus ropas. Kagami era un tipo pacífico, no le interesaba los problemas a no ser que estos involucran a personas afectadas. El hablar con su hermano había servido para tranquilizarlo y de paso seleccionado aquel hombre que por prejuicioso le dejó con la mano extendida.

Sonrió Mañana sería un día interesante, pues nadie le faltaba el respeto sin obtener una o dos consecuencias.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un moreno suspiraba intentando que su alma no se fuera con cada exhalación dada. No podría sacarse de la mente aquel pelirrojo del lobby, era extremadamente apuesto, más todo el encanto se fue al traste al notar los innumerables tatuajes que había en su cuerpo. Otro suspiro más y se hundió en la suavidad de las sábanas. Mañana sería otro día, quizás podría ir de caza por la noche.

Su flamante idea de caza se fue a la mierda en cuanto puso un pie dentro de las oficinas de la constructora. Debió saberlo o mínimo intuirlo en el momento en que noto a las secretarías murmurando en tono bajo. A veces odiaba su sentido de la indiferencia, pues era tal que olvidaba su entorno, al entrar a su oficina Yukina le avisó de una junta que abría con todos los empleados de la parte de la directora de la constructora. Aomine solo le pidió el recuerdo, tenía tantos pendientes que difícilmente recordaría algo sin importancia como nuestros.

Estar una carga de las construcciones era una tarea que amaba, pero no por eso era menos agotadora o extenuante, sin contar que tenía que ir a revisar algunos terrenos porque había problemas con el relleno y la maquinaria.

–Jefe, la junta. –Daiki ignoró el llamado. –Jefe… –Papel tras papel revisaba, marcaba y anotaba. –¡Jede Daiki, la junta!

El moreno se sobresaltó ante tal llamado, incluso algunos papeles salieron volando, suerte que el computador era de escritorio, sino que había terminado igual a las hojas.

–Joder mujer, no era necesario tal grito.

-Junta. Ahora –La joven dama le identifica con seriedad mientras le apuntaba hacia la puerta con la mano y el dedo.

–Tch ...

Sabía que no tenía necesidad de darle instrucciones a la mujer, pues esta le conocía tan bien para darle un orden a su orden, aunque él mismo se preguntaba cómo es la orden en su orden de orden. Misterios de la vida. Al llegar a la sala de juntas, encontramos algunos trabajadores de obra, secretarias, ingenieros y otro personal más que no distinguía; Conocidos más con ingenieros y albañiles que con los ahí presentes.

Busco un lugar cómodo, se recargo y espero. El cuchillo comenzó a elevarse, cayó al entrar en la dirección junto con su mano derecha, el vicepresidente y otra persona que no alcanzó a distinguirse. Todo fastidio, sentimiento o sangre se evaporó de su cuerpo al ver al hombre presentado por la jefa, quien ahora resultó ser su jefe.

Genial, estúpidamente genial.

Taiga no podría con la cara de aquel sujeto, era delicioso ver su sorpresa seguido de su palidez. Oh, las delicias de la venganza y eso que apenas comenzaba.

–Él es el ingeniero Taiga Kagami, es enviado de la sede principal en los Ángeles, estará con nosotros como apoyo. Directores de departamentos, él es un quién controla informes avances, problemas o cualquier asunto relacionado. Taiga

Con su nombre le cedió la palabra ante el grupo, algunos no apartaban la mirada de sus brazos o rostro, era extremadamente divertido toda aquella situación. Taiga no se había quitado sus aretes, había dejado algunas pulseras y mucho menos, ocultó sus tatuajes en sus brazos. El calor era horrible como para andar de manga larga.

–Gracias jefa Alex, señores, como ya dijo, soy Taiga Kagami, vengo de Estados Unidos. Tendrán que tenerme paciencia, no estoy muy familiarizado con las costumbres de aquí, así que cualquier error cometido háganmelo saber.

Terminó con una sonrisa para ganarse el sospechoso enamorado de las féminas presentes y algunos gruñidos de los hombres. La junta terminó en quejas suaves y murmullos enamorados, con una mirada le dijo a su madre hacia donde iría, pues no podría perder a su presa.

Dicha presa iba mascullando sandez y media mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina. No podría creerlo, era surrealista, inverosímil todo lo sucedido minutos atrás. Su mente maquinaba las mil formas de prolongar lo más posible el encuentro, además de evitar tener que explicar todos los proyectos que se encuentran en curso y los que iban a comenzar. Sintió los pasos de Yukina tras su espalda, con libreta en mano y le seguía.

–¿Ahora qué hizo jefe?

Daiki iba de un lado para el otro, no podía poner en orden sus ideas.

–¿Daiki?

–Hice una estupidez ayer. –Se detuvo abruptamente, se giró despacio para observar a su asistente, amiga, confidente y demás.

–¿Quándo?

–Ayer.

–¿Qué hizo?

–Dejó la mano extendida de un hombre que le saludó con amabilidad.

La respuesta vino desde la puerta, ella le preguntó inquisitiva, Daiki por poco se puso a gritar como desquiciado ante ello. El hombre estaba ahí ahí. El hombre al cual le dejó con la mano extendida. El hombre que insultó. El hombre que resultó ser su jefe.

Santísima Putas Mierdas

Daiki la había cagado con creces.

–¿Usted es ...?

–Taiga Kagami, vengo apoyar a presidencia.

–Genial, otro jefe al cual informar. –Ambos se saludaron. –Me retiro, imagino quiere hablar con el jefe Aomine.

Ella se fue y Daiki se vio a sí mismo suplicando no dejarlo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, este se acomodó el traje, el cabello y el paso saliva.

–Uhm… imagino querrá los avances de la con…

–Ciertamente, no imagino que un idiota prejuicioso fuera del encargado de la contratación de personal y las construcciones.

Daiki guardó silencio, aquello se lo merecía. Valle.

–No entiendo como un hombre como usted puede contratar a…, determinadas personas.

Respiraba, estaba bien, se lo merecía.

–Un hombre que dicta un juicio antes de conocer a la persona, ¿debería solicitar su expediente o examinar sus contrataciones?

Eso no se lo merecía.

–Mis decisiones para el personal no tienen nada que ...

–No me interesa, quiero toda la información sobre las construcciones y los empleados de construcción. –Taiga se acercó al hombre, moviendo un poco los papeles para leer superficialmente. –Un solo error en ellos y se larga.

Se giró para salir de la oficina del moreno.

Taiga sonreía, su plan comenzó y el segundo punto salió exquisito, el hombre se sintió furioso por sus palabras.

Oh, eso sería tan, tan divertido.

**** ****

*** ***

Todos los ahí presentes conocían la poca paciencia del ingeniero Aomine Daiki. Todos sabían cuándo contradecirlo, cuándo callar, cuándo hablar, cuándo pelear, cuándo sugerir y cuándo exigir, pero el hombre delante de él no. Ellos contaban porque su hora de salida no se extendía a causa de la explosión del jefe Aomine. Aunque temían por el hombre pelirrojo, quien no paraba de remarcar sus errores, de interrumpirlo para corregirlo y de burlar de sus comentarios respecto a la maquinaria, materiales o empleados a utilizar en las obras.

Daiki callaba, aguantaba, se repetía _era su jefe_ y ya le había hecho un desaire monumental, sin embargo, no concebía que le desacreditaran delante de los albañiles. No se enojaba cuando alguno le hacía ver su error o le sugería alguna cosa, de hecho tampoco le importaba si ellos modificaban algo si esto era en pro de la estructura o su cuidado. Más el imbécil tras de sí, no paraba de decir cuanta cosa se le ocurriera, algunas eran ideas excelentes otras simplemente lo hicieron para fastidiar.

Justo como ahora.

El hijo de puta le había ordenado mover una excavadora para que un camión entrará con más piedra; está bien, de vez en cuando lo hacía, ¡pero en esa ocasión no era necesario que lo hiciera él !, había hombres de más en aquella construcción por lo mismo, siempre debían mover las máquinas mientras otros trabajaban. Se sintió completamente furioso y apenas iban en la primera, ¡faltaban tres! Iba a matar al estúpido hombre como continuará así.

No se equivocó, su tortura fue en aumento. Taiga bastardo Kagami le sigue por las siguientes semanas, ordenando en cada obra qué hacer o mover. Lo peor es que él a veces se metía en las obras como constructor y ahí es cuando el hombre con sus tatuajes tatuados, cabello desordenado y músculos tonificados le ordenaba alguna estupidez.

Mover ladrillos, vigas de acero, cemento o la carreta con arena o grava.

Daiki no era un ser con paciencia, de esta se exigió más de la poseída y explotó.

–¡Suficiente! –Aventó las vigas de acero que cargaba en ese momento. –El hecho de que seas el jefe no te da el derecho de mandarme como si fuera un puto esclavo, no estamos en el siglo quince antes de Cristo.

Aomine estaba completamente furioso, perdía sus cosas, saliendo de ahí había dejado atrás al pelirrojo.

Tal vez Taiga aceptaba que había pasado un poquito con su trato hacia el moreno, pero no muy culparlo, era muy divertido verlo aguantarse la sarta de palabrotas contra su contra. Ver el fastidio en su mirada cada vez que aparece por su oficina, el tono seco al hablarle, enviando a su secretaría cuando solicita su presencia. Entonces Taiga necesitará ser sincero obtendrá lo mismo, deseaba al moreno en su cama, de solo imaginarlo en ella, con la respiración agitada, ojos llorosos, pecho al descubierto, bragueta abajo y piernas abiertas era una imagen exquisita.

Lo comprobó cuando noto aquel pecho perlado en sudor, su sorpresa fue grande al ver al moreno ayudando a los señores de la construcción, cumpliendo en el lodo, ayudando con los materiales y aceptando las sugerencias o apuntes de fallas o mejores para cada construcción. Normalmente en Estados Unidos los jefes de obra no se meten en ella, solo supervisan y ya. Daiki hizo más. En varias ocasiones evitamos parar su venganza, pero ver el prejuicio en los ojos azules con respecto a sus tatuajes le instaban a continuar. 

Suspiro en derrota, así no lograría nada con el moreno, al menos cuando sus aviones cambien de meta. Hablaría con su madre.

–Aomina.

–Buenas, señor Kagami.

El moreno continuó con su camino. Taiga entró a la oficina de su madre.

–Justo a ti te quería ver.

–Buenos días para ti también madre.

–Explícame, ¿por qué has estado acompañando a Daiki a las obras? –Taiga se congeló en su sitio, no contaba con el moreno fuera de las quejicas para sus superiores y esto era peor. –¿Por qué distribuye cada orden de Daiki dentro de la obra y delante del personal? Es que acaso tu padre no te ha enseñado que eso no se debe hacer, y no conforme con eso, tiene el estado ordenando y tratando como si fuera un simple albañil más.

–Madre.

–¡Ahora no soy tu madre, soy tu jefa! ¡Explícame ya mismo qué tenías en la cabeza para tal actitud!

Taiga calló. Su madre pidió con su regaño, pensaba detenerse, pedir disculpas y un borrón, pero con esto, Aomine Daiki desearía un cambio o presentaría su denuncia.

**** ****

*** ***

¿Han escuchado que lo que se planea nunca salen como uno quiere?

Pues bien, Kagami Taiga lo está comprobando justo ahora. En una situación un tanto extraña, pues su espalda estaba contra la pared, sus piernas enredadas en las caderas contrarias mientras sus labios recibían la furia del cuerpo contrario, no es que se queje, pero esto era inverosímil.

Nadie podría continuar en una situación de estiramiento cuando esta era exigida. Daiki lo sabía, su paciencia no era infinita, lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Por eso evitaba conflictos innecesarios, pero helo ahí, soportando las constantes pullas de Taiga, las cuestiones, debates y los intentos de dejar en ridículo su conocimiento y mandato. Ya estalló una vez, pero al parecer el pelirrojo no entendió el mensaje, pues le acompañó con una sonrisa más falsa que las tetas de las Kardashian a una obra. El silencio fue roto por las notificaciones de Yukina con respecto a algunos materiales y juntas por confirmar.

Al llegar a la obra, no dio ni tres pasos cuando el hombre comenzó con sus pullas, órdenes y palabrería de doble sentido. Soportó lo mejor que pudo, pues encontraremos allí posibles compradores así como algunos inversionistas. Sus hombres trataban de desviar su atención con preocupaciones de la obra.

–Eso hasta un obrero sabría hacerlo.

–Uhm.

–Aomine deberías mover aquella maquinaria, les estorba a los señores.

–En seguida.

–Aomine, escucha a tus subordinados, ellos trabajan a diario aquí.

–Aja.

–Aomine, no olvides que el acero no debe mojarse con el tiner.

-All Right.

Estupideces más salieron de su boca, Daiki solo contestaba entre dientes, estaba a nada de reventar, pero la gota que resbaló su vaso fue:

–Aomine, ¿realmente estudiaste en la universidad?

Daiki simplemente no dijo nada, se encerró en la oficina con la excusa de realizar una llamada, cuando las personas ajenas fueron Taiga cometió el error de ir a reprocharle su abandono. No razonó, sufrió al pelirrojo del brazo hasta metros de la fuerza al auto, el hombre le fue reclamando, así fue hasta llegar a su departamento, pues esa construcción queda cerca de su casa.

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro y la puerta se cerró, tomo una Taiga furiosamente.

Besos agresivos, caricias toscas y ropa rotar hasta llegar a la habitación, donde dejó caer sin miramientos su carga.

–¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa, animal !?

–Te recuerdo que este animal no fue a la escuela. –Le saco toda prenda restante. –No sé lo que tratas de decirme.

Volvió al ataque.

Lamió cada porción que su lengua encontró en su incursión, mordió cuanto quisieron sus dientes, succiono labios y piel. Taiga era un manojo completo de gemidos y jadeos bajo su tacto. No hubo tolerancia ni tiempo salvo el justo para que su ano se acople a sus dedos, su pene apenas toco y sus pezones fueron lastimados al grado de sangrarlos un poco. Sus labios estaban tan hinchados y rojos que por un momento le parecían las mejores frambuesas probadas.

Abrió sus piernas a todo lo ancho, araño su espalda y se enterró en él sin contemplaciones.

–Espe ... espe ... espera.

Taiga suplicaba por clemencia, sus lágrimas eran un gran incentivo, pero sus gemidos y movimientos pélvicos le decían otra cosa, optando por el caso al cuerpo e ignorando la boca.

–Mas ... más desp ... desesperación. Despacio Daiki ...

–¿No eras tú quien exigía todo con premura?

–No ... no-agh ... ¡ah! ¡Daiki! _¡Mierda __!_

\- _Continúa así bebé._

Si Taiga tuvo una reacción ante su manejo del idioma no lo noto ante las embestidas dadas. No había un tono, mucho menos un ritmo, iba conforme el placer se propagaba. No dejaba de lado el placer de su compañero, quien se volvió una maldita gata rumiando jadeos y gemidos.

Aunque todo el acto junto con sus sentimientos no le impidió notar que el cuarenta por ciento del cuerpo de Taiga estaba cubierto por tatuajes, líneas gruesas y delgadas, con una gran variedad de formas y colores, sombras y detalles. Algunos le llamaban al grado de detener sus embestidas. Movió a Taiga de tantas formas que le sorprendía aún poder mantener una erección para el chico, quien gustoso se tragaba su pene entre sus nalgas.

–¡Da-Daiki!

Con tal grito terminó colapsado el chico pijo. Aomine noto muy tarde que no se colocó un condón, sonrío por ello, una pequeña venganza por todas las situaciones en las cuales le habían cumplido sus órdenes.

Se tumbó a su lado, observando con mayor detalle algunos de los tatuajes ubicados en su espalda y brazo derecho. Se verá para lavarlos un poco, más ver su semen saliendo entre las nalgas respingonas del chico lo que dejó allí. Él se metió a bañar, se puso solo un corto y se tiró a dormir. Mañana no irían al trabajo.

**** ****

*** ***

Taiga era un completo masoquista, lo peor, al chico le gustaba el exhibicionismo, porque no conforme con hacerlo enojar en cada oportunidad que tenía, el idiota le pica al punto de empotrarlo contra la llanta de alguna maquinaria para enterrarse sin preparación en su culo. También iba a su oficina para exigirle quién sabe qué para terminar sobre el escritorio, mueble, ventana o cualquier superficie muy fuerte para dar unos pocos azotes y embestirlo, claro, obstruyendo sus gemidos con sus labios, dedos o simplemente la tapaba la boca.

Taiga era tan malditamente lascivo que ahora comprendió porque no le duraban las parejas.

–Da-Daiki ...

Gimió su nombre tan obscenamente que una corriente eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo.

–Ya, ya.

Kagami se aferraba a los bordes de la llanta de la excavadora, por suerte, los ángulos eran cubiertos por vigas de metal y el camper oficina, por lo cual la visión era nula tras la llanta. Los tatuajes de la espalda se venían más hermosos con el sudor de su portador.

–Soporta mi semen en tu ano, Taiga.

Ambos se corrieron. Apenas recuperaron sus respiraciones unos trabajadores les llamaban, salieron para atenderlos. No pasaron ni treinta minutos cuando Taiga venía despotricando en su contra.

–¡Eres un inepto, esto lo pudo haber visto hasta un mocoso de primer semestre! ¡El cemento no va ahí!

Negando, con un gesto furioso recibió una Taiga del brazo, jalándolo tras la llanta, esta vez la metería en el remolque, necesitó algo más fuerte.

–¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Un idiota, no sabes!

–Sobre el escritorio, piernas abiertas.

–¡Hijo de puta prepotente, debiste mover la maquinaria para…!

Un gemido ahogado entre sus labios le dijo lo que realmente pasaba.

–Dai ... Daiki ...

–Tú no entiendes, ¿verdad?


End file.
